The Prophet Of Konoha
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: A girl in pink and black is sure to come back. When we come to our terrible fate and are overpowered by a snake. She will not be alone. Let them be known. A boy in blue is sure to help too. Let him be praised as alone he was raised. A boy in yellow, quite
1. The Beggining

The Prophet of Konoha

"_A girl in pink and black is sure to come back. When we come to our terrible fate and are overpowered by a snake. She will not be alone. Let them be known. A boy in blue is sure to help too. Let him be praised as alone he was raised. A boy in yellow, quite an odd fellow. A really loud guy and that is no lie. The two may help, but she will not let out a yelp. She will be our hero, even if before she was a zero. _That prophesies is one we hope will not come because we don't want to be in danger, but if it does happen, we must have these three together." The Hokage stated to Iruka.

"So, basically we need Uchiha, Sasuke; Uzamaki, Naruto; and Haruno, Mitzuki?" Iruka asked.

"Of course, Sasuke the boy in blue, Naruto the boy in orange, but with yellow hair yellow, and Mitzuki black hair and always in pink. That's them alright; they will be our heroes so keep that in mind when you put teams together." The Hokage explained.

"But sir isn't Mitzuki's sister Sakura coming to the academy finally, remember she is the one who does everything after school and stuff? Shouldn't we do a check up on her?" Iruka argued.

"No, last I checked she's in black all the time. Put her with Yuki and Kyo (stole the names from Fruits Basket), she'll fit in perfectly with those kids." The Hokage explained.

"As you wish sir." Iruka said before he left.

"Sakura saving us, funny if I say so myself." The Hokage said to himself.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

"Okay class gather around so I can explain your groups." Iruka said as he walked in. Kids started cheering and girls were hoping to be with Uchiha, Sasuke. "Now before I began meet your new and fellow Shinobi Haruno, Sakura." And on queue a girl in a black cloak that covered her body walked in. Naruto and Sasuke weren't paying attention, but instead having a glaring contest. Sakura saw this as a perfect opportunity and walked to the two boys and pushed them so they kissed. The boys choked as the girl smirk, but no one could see due to the hood. Half the class was laughing, while the other half being Sasuke's fan club were cracking their knuckles at Sakura and Naruto. Half went for Sakura and the other half went for Naruto. Iruka having nothing better to do watched. Naruto had a busted lip and black eye.

As the girls closed in on Sakura she smirked. The girls charged at her and Sakura jumped and flipped over the. It was apart of her evil plot. Sakura had purposely let them lead her towards the open closet. At the right time she jumped over them and pushed them into the closet and locked. What she hadn't notice was her hood fall of her head.

"Sakura-chan!" Mitzuki yelled as she ran and hugged her sister. Sakura gave a bored expression and didn't say anything.

"That's mean Sakura-chan, you said mean things." Mitzuki pouted. Everyone gave her a confused look because they had been looking at Sakura's lips and they hadn't moved.

"Oh, you want me to explain to them, right?" Mitzuki asked. "Okay then, this is my loving and beautiful Imouto. She talks to me with telepathy, but I can't do it. She reads minds on people she wants to read minds with. An- HEY NOT COOL IMOUTO-CHAN!" Mitzuki explained and yelled. Sakura merely just rolled her eyes. "She can speak, but chooses to stay quiet unless doing jutsus, or when going to-,"Mitzuki started but stopped when Sakura told her to shut the hell up, "her special place. Now I'm gonna run for my life before my Imouto-chan murders me. BYES!" Mitzuki shouted. Soon enough she was out of the building. Sakura merely sigh, then smirked, and then took off her long cloak to reveal her beautiful body. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with grey shorts underneath, and black top with grey strips and a mesh long sleeve shirt under it. She wore black and grey wrist bands and her legs were partially covered in bandaged from her ankle to mid shin. She wore a choker with a grey crescent moon on a black velvet ribbon. Her shoes were ordinary black ninja shoes and her forehead protector's cloth was black. In a flash she was gone.

/3 /3

A half an hour later Sasuke's fan girls were let out and surrounding him. Soon the door opened and in came Mitzuki and Sakura. Sakura looking bored and Mitzuki smiling.

"Now that everyone is back, let's begin assigning teams." Iruka said. He had gone through six teams and now it was time for the seventh. "Team 7 Uzamaki, Uchiha, and Haruno." Iruka shouted out. Just as he was about to go on to the next name a voice spoke out.

"Which one?" A very cold, yet beautiful voice said. Everyone turned their head to the back where Sakura sat.

"Well, what do you mean?" Iruka asked. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Well, obviously you have to Haruno's now, so which one is on Team 7, or did you guys already forget me?" Sakura asked with evilness in her voice.

"You're not that hard to forget. You walked into the class and have been quiet since." Sasuke argued. Sakura gave a small chuckle that was covered in evilness. Soon enough Sasuke was thrown across the room while Sakura was still where she was.

"I'm sorry, did I do that, listen here Uchiha shut the fuck up when it comes to talking with me." Sakura stated as she sat back down. Sasuke got up and sat where he was sitting a before.

"You caught me off guard, that's all." Sasuke whispered.

"A Shinobi never lets his/her guard down." Sakura retorted. Iruka went on down the line of names.

"Team 18 Yuki, Kyo, and Sakura." Iruka stated and soon class was over. Everyone got with their teams. "Just a second guys, before you go to lunch Team 7 and 18 will have the same sensei for the time being, now off to lunch." Sakura left being pissed. Her team left to their place when Sakura told them she'd meet up with them later. Mitzuki dragged her team with her over to Sakura.

"SAKURA-CAHN!" Mitzuki yelled to her. Sakura turned around and waited for her. She cringed when she saw the rest of Mitzuki with her.

"_What is it Mitzuki, I have to pray to Mother and Father and tell them about how shitty my day has been." _Sakura thought to Mitzuki.

"-Sigh- Can I come with you? You shouldn't be alone right now, besides I wanna see them to." Mitzuki asked. Sakura rolled her eyes at her little sister.

_"Alright, just leave THEM here."_ Sakura told her. Mitzuki nodded her head.

"You guys, I'm gonna go with Imouto-chan, go to lunch without me." Mitzuki smiled and walked over to her sister. They soon headed off to the graveyard.

/3 /3

Sakura did a series of hand signs and whispered something. Soon the graveyard's sprits came to life, al but two.

"Mikoto-san, where are my Mother and Father?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, they aren't here. You know spirits have jobs too." Mikoto smiled. Sakura smiled to.

"Death Style: Spirit Walker." Sakura whispered, soon she too turned into a spirit.

"How cool Sakura-chan, you mastered that jutsu finally." Mitzuki smiled and did a little jig. "Oops, I have to go sorry I forgot something. Bye Sakura-chan, bye Mikoto-san." Mitzuki waved behind her as she hurriedly ran out of the cemetery.

"I met you son Sasuke today, he's a jerk you know. Itachi-teme ruined his life." Sakura said as she handed four bouquets of flowers to Mikoto, two for Sakura's parents, and two for Mikoto and her husband. Mikoto hit her on the head.

"Sasuke isn't such a bad kid, and even though Itachi killed me and everyone else you still can't call him a teme. They're both my sons and still love them." Mikoto said and hit Sakura again.

"You're to forgiving Mikoto-san." Sakura said as she rubbed her head.

"I know Sakura-chan; now tell me about your day so far." Mikoto said.

/3 /3

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun." Mitzuki shouted smiling.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Yuki asked. Yuki was a boy with purple/black/red hair. His eyes were indigo with specks of red.

"She's still at her special spot. She told me to meet our teacher." Mitzuki lied.

/3 /3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Teams 7 and part of 18 waited twenty minutes for Sakura or their teacher. Their teacher was the first.

"Come on, to the roof. Introductions are needed, one of us is missing, oh well, she'll be here eventually. When we get to the roof, girl in black you start." The mask Jounin ordered.

Soon they were on the roof and getting ready to share.

"Okay my name is Haruno, Mitzuki. I like everyone and everything to be happy. I hate seeing people sad and when my sister doesn't talk to people. I also hate when people make black an everyday color instead of colors. My hobbies are picking flowers and talking to my sister about stuff. Even though she listens and doesn't really say anything. My goals are to understand my sister, make her open up, and to be like her. I'm very jealous of Sakura, she will get beaten up for me if I do something wrong to others. She won't cry if she's sad, she doesn't even show emotions. I wanna be like her sometimes, but I don't want to. My dreams are either to become Mrs. Uzamaki, Mrs. Uchiha, or make Yuki or Kyo have my last name." Mitzuki blushed at the last part. Everyone scooted away from her.

"Okay, perfect way of explaining yourself. Everyone follow her example. But first the only thing you need to know about me is my name is Hatake, Kakashi." The said man explained.

"Well, well, some people really can't wait for their fellow Shinobi to come, well I don't blame you." Sakura whispered.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. I like things that are dark. Basically the exact opposite of my little sister here. My dreams are to find my place in the world. My goal right now is to find my cousin that disappeared awhile back." Sakura stated and then disappeared.

"Okay, your sister Mitzuki, is way cool and hot." Yuki stated wide eyed.

"Back-off asshole, she's mine. No way would she go out with a retard like you." Kyo shouted before tackling Yuki.

"Psh, she'd much rather be with the feature Hokage such as myself!" Naruto shouted.

"You're such a dobe." Sasuke stated.

"What'd you say TEME!" Naruto yelled even louder.

"I said DOBE!" Sasuke shouted

"That's it you teme your gonna be dead!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Sasuke. Kakashi and Mitzuki sweat dropped as they watched the four boys kill each other. They went on for five minutes with no signs of stopping.

"Ahem, you guys should stop being five year olds." Sakura whispered so they could barely hear. Everyone stopped fighting to see Sakura standing against the door. Soon everything was back in order.

"My name is Kyo. I like to spend my free time in dark secluded areas. I dislike Yuki and light. I have a goal to be an ANBU and a dream to have a nice family. My hobbies are relaxing." Kyo explained.

"My name is Yuki. I'm much like Kyo except I dislike him, and I hate everything cheery." Yuki summed up his statement.

"I'm the mighty Uzamaki, Naruto! I like RAMEN, well who doesn't, I don't like waiting for it to cook and that teme named Sasuke. My goal and dream is to become Hokage and earn respect from everyone. I guess my hobbies would be pranks and talking." Naruto explained nodding his head as he talked. Sasuke glared at the blonde boy.

"Name: Sasuke Uchiha Dislikes: Many things, especially that dobe and a certain man. Likes: Rarely anything, Dreams: Well for goals and dreams, I'd much rather call them an……. Ambition, which would be to kill a certain man and restore my clan, as for hobbies, training." Sasuke said coldly ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Well, that was a good start. Tomorrow we will begin training. Don't eat." Kakashi said.

"Before we all go our merry ways, let me tell you something. If you're gonna hate someone, don't bring it into our training, it'll fog up you mind." Sakura stated noticing the glares between the boys. She then disappeared.

"Seriously Mitzuki, she's hot." Kyo stated. Mitzuki merely rolled her eyes as the four boys tried to kill each other.

/3 /3+++++++++++++++++++++

Mitzuki didn't get home till late due to shopping.

"Sakura-chan are you home?" Mitzuki called. She walked over to Sakura's room and opened it to find Sakura sleeping peacefully.

"I seriously envy you; you're not the one who has to live up to a prophecy." Mitzuki glared and turned around.

* * *

**A/n: Well hope you like my new story. Sorry the idea popped into my mine when I wrote the prophecy. R&R plz.**

**-Bella. (IxLuvxMyxBella gave me that name. She's the one who wrote my profile and stuff. She's like a sister to me.)**


	2. Training

The Prophet of Konoha

----------+---------------+------------------+-----------------------+-----------

Mitzuki skipped her way down to the bridge where Naruto, Sasuke, Kyo, and Yuki were. They were all doing their own thing and didn't notice her come. She stood at the end of the bridge hoping for someone to notice her, they didn't. It pissed her off.

"HI Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun!" She shouted. That's when they noticed her and turned their heads towards her.

"Where's Sakura-chan Mitzuki-san?" Naruto asked. Mitzuki cringed when he asked her about Sakura.

"I don't know." She responded. As if on queue Sakura walked over towards the bridge, but didn't stop as she kept walking over it.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Yuki asked. Sakura merely shrugged and kept waling with four bouquets of lilies in hand. She sighed and continued walking.

"Sakura-chan, come over here and talk to us." Naruto begged. Sakura looked over and shook her head. Mitzuki was jealous of her sister.

"Please, just leave me alone." Sakura's voice was a quiet whisper. She continued her way to the cemetery.

"Just leave her alone, she isn't well today." Mitzuki said trying to sound sweet.

?????????????????????????????????? /3??????????????????????????

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked as she played with Sakura's beautiful long hair.

"I had a dream, it was that my life is a lie, I'm not related to Mitzuki, and those two people I call my parents actually aren't, do you know anything about this?" Sakura asked as she stared at her long black nails. Sakura heard a long and deep sigh from Mikoto.

"Actually I do Sakura-chan, I just can't tell you them now." She explained. Mikoto soon took Sakura's jutsu off and now Sakura was in her live form. "Go, your sensei should be there soon."

"Yeah, like Hatake-sensei is actually on time. Good bye Mikoto-san, I'll visit later." Sakura commented as she left.

"So sad she can't know too much, only if." Mikoto stated as she faded into her grave.

"Sakura's gonna be late if she doesn't get here soon." Mikoto spat. Once again as if on queue Sakura popped out of nowhere.

"Night-Night." Sakura stated as she fell asleep on the floor. Everyone sweat dropped, but they all thought it was funny.

"She was home last night, but I guess she snuck out. She sleeps for like two to three hours before sneaking out to where ever she goes." Mitzuki explained. The boys just nodded. Twenty minutes went by and Sakura started to toss and turn, murmuring incoherent words. Mitzuki got fed up with it and threw her in the lake.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in the first place Sakura-chan." Mitzuki teased.

"Bite me then fuck off." Sakura replied as she left to change clothes. Twenty minutes went by and both Kakashi and Sakura came.

"Okay, you guys are gonna try and take a bell. First up Team 7 then Team 18. Got it, good. GO!" In a flash of the eye Team 7 disappeared and Team 18 was sitting on the ground.

* * *

Mitzuki was quickly knocked out and was currently under a tree. Naruto was hanging upside down in a tree. Sasuke was dragged in the ground and only his head was visible.

"That was pathetic you guys know that?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his watch. "It's only been ten minutes. You guys fail. Team 18 your turn." And in a flash they were all scattered about.

--------------------------------

Yuki and Kyo were walking about before they were pulled behind a tree and moths covered.

"Listen, we gotta use team work so here's the plan." Sakura stated.

Mean while our favorite perverted sensei was giggling to him.

"It's a little to quiet." He said. On queue dozens of kunai came toward him and he barely dogged it only to be punched in the face. What they thought to be Kakashi was just a substitution. Kakashi blinked and then he was in a wacky world full of wonder. Everything was in a weird shape and colorful. Kakashi didn't think it was genjutsu, it seemed more like Disneyland. Soon he found out it was hell when all of his Icha Icha Paradise books where he was burning them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi screamed and soon he woke up and was secured in black vines with red roses. He saw Kyo, Yuki, and Sakura with an evil smile and looked at his belt. The three bells were gone.

"Congratulation Team 18, you guys are the first to complete this training. Now who's the stupid brat who did this jutsu?" Kakashi screamed.

"That would be me Hatake-sensei." Sakura said evilly and turned to leave just as the others did.

"What about me?!" Kakashi whined.

"Okay, fine." Sakura said and the vines started to drag him.

"Err, where am I?" Mitzuki asked groggily. She looked to see Naruto hanging upside down and Sasuke's body entirely in the ground except for his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mitzuki screamed.

"Damn, you're even louder than Naruto Mitzuki-chan." Sakura whispered as she and her team came over.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You didn't get the bells either!" Naruto shouted. Then a kunai flew from Sakura's direction and cut Naruto's rope. Naruto soon made a great acquaintance with dirt.

"Shut the fuck up you dobe." Sakura said in her normal bored tone. Soon she snapped her fingers and the vines came with Kakashi.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT HAVE YOU DON TO OUR BELOVED KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Mitzuki cried

"At least someone case for me stupid children. As of now, Mitzuki-chan is my favorite student." Kakashi cried dramatically.

"Hn." Sakura stated as she played with the bell that was on her neck. Th bell she and her team got easily. Sakura walked over to Sasuke standing a good 10 feet away and hit the ground with w chakara powered punch. Sasuke soon came flying out of the ground. Sakura turned to her blonde team mate clad in black and her black haired team mate clad in blue. She nodded and let go of Kakashi.

"We got the stupid bell in 15 minutes top, now what?" Yuki questioned.

"You guys eat, while I tie the others to a pole." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT!?" Five of the members shouted. Sakura didn't give a damn emotion towards this, instead she tied the three up and sat in front of them and meditated.

"Oh, now you meditate Imouto-chan, why are you talking to the dead when I'm tied up to a pole? Hm?" Mitzuki asked as she struggled. The males on the team gawked when they heard she talked to the dead. Then realization hit Sasuke.

"Um, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura opened one eye towards the Uchiha.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Can you talk to my clan?" He asked sheepishly. He looked at Sakura to see a smile dance on her face. Sasuke blushed when he saw her face, her beauty.

_"Sasuke-san, Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are very nice and caring people. So are you Aunt and Uncle. They help me when I see them, that is why I go to my special place. That and also to see my parents." Sakura thought to him. _Sasuke smiled when he heard Sakura talk so kindly about his family.

_"Maybe one day, I'll let you come with me to see them, maybe." _Sakura added. Sasuke's face filled with excitement, but slowly disappeared. He nodded and squirmed around in his binds. Kakashi had gone to eat lunch with the other Jounin. Sakura didn't eat much and crawled over to Sasuke.

"Open up." She said bluntly. He gave her a questioning look. Sakura sighed. "Do you want food or not?" She asked. He soon complied and then the rest of her team did the same with the others. Luckily Kakashi didn't come back. Actually he said that he wasn't coming back.

Mitzuki was going to stay at her friend Ami's house, the leader of the Sasuke fan club. Sakura hated her with a passion, as Ami hated sakura as well. Yuki and Kyo went to their home to eat with their family. Naruto went to eat ramen with Iruka. Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Sakura who had a scared look on her face. She nodded slowly. "Or, would you want me to stay home with you, the look on your face says you're scared." Once again she nodded slowly. He didn't know why, but he knew she was scared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The walk to Sakura's was a quiet one. When they reached her house he was amazed, she lived in a mansion by the cemetery.

"Mitzuki doesn't live with me; she says the cemetery creeps her out." Sakura whispered. She soon led Sasuke to one of the many guest rooms.

"How about I stay in your room, you don't look so good." Sasuke stated before she left. She simply shrugged.

_"Nice, she's not a fan girl." Sasuke thought._

_**"Although you want her." His conscious stated.**_

_"Go away and shut up." Sasuke said to himself. _Sakura just kept walking and stopping at her door while opening it. Her room was huge. Sakura walked to her closet and picked out her pajamas. When she came out she climbed into bed.

"You can sleep on the floor or on the bed with me. I don't care, and don't worry I'm not a creepy fan girl." She stated as she curled up into her blanket. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the bed ad under the covers. About twenty minutes later they were both sound asleep. It was a Kodak moment. Sakura was curled up along side Sasuke, while Sasuke facing her and holding her like a teddy bear.

**A/n: There's a little fluff for you guys, sorry for haven't updating on BCH or TDD, been busy with trying to raise my grades from a D to a B or A, its possible. It's funny because I'm in honors. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Prophet of Konoha

----------+---------------+------------------+-----------------------+-----------

_The walk to Sakura's was a quiet one. When they reached her house he was amazed, she lived in a mansion by the cemetery._

_"Mitzuki doesn't live with me; she says the cemetery creeps her out." Sakura whispered. She soon led Sasuke to one of the many guest rooms. _

_"How about I stay in your room, you don't look so good." Sasuke stated before she left. She simply shrugged._

_"Nice, she's not a fan girl." Sasuke thought._

_**"Although you want her." His conscious stated.**_

_"Go away and shut up." Sasuke said to himself. Sakura just kept walking and stopping at her door while opening it. Her room was huge. Sakura walked to her closet and picked out her pajamas. When she came out she climbed into bed._

_"You can sleep on the floor or on the bed with me. I don't care, and don't worry I'm not a creepy fan girl." She stated as she curled up into her blanket. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the bed ad under the covers. About twenty minutes later they were both sound asleep. It was a Kodak moment. Sakura was curled up along side Sasuke, while Sasuke facing her and holding her like a teddy bear_.

Mitzuki was walking over to Sakura's house to wake her up. Sakura sometimes stayed with Mitzuki if she was to tired to walk to the cemetery. As she entered Sakura's house she went to Sakura's room and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Jealousy fumed in her body. Mitzuki wanted Sasuke more than any other boy she had a crush on. Se got icy cold water and dumped it on Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura both jumped up.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sakura asked as she shivered.

"Well, I tried to wake you both up, but you just wouldn't do it." Mitzuki stated matter-of-factly.

"Lier." Sakura simply stated. She knew she was jealous of Sakura because of the Sasuke incident right now. Sakura just sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke grabbed his cloths and went into a different bathroom to get changed soon both where out. Sasuke was wearing normal Sasuke was in his normal attire. Sakura was in a black top with a mesh long sleeve under it, fingerless cloth gloves, black cargo shorts, and her choker. Soon the three where off to training.

Team 7 and 18 had completed all of their missions and where bored. Soon they would get a mission that wouldn't be so boring.

"Morning teams." Sarutobi said as they came in.

"Morning." They all replied.

"Okay, here's a real good mission, you will escort this man to the Hidden Mist Village." The Hokage said as he moved so they could see the old man who was drinking.

"Great, I have a whole mess of brats that I have to baby-sit." He complained.

"Children, this is Tarzuna, treat him with respect, understand?" The Hokage asked. They just nodded and were off.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to update so you know I haven't abandoned you, longer chap tomorrow.**


	4. Who is she?

The Prophet of Konoha

**A/n: I dedicate this chapter to my loving friend/ non-related sister, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella. I came home crying because of my brother who just was being a total ass and told her about it. If she wasn't there to comfort me, I would have stopped writing fanfics. So thank her for making me feel better. **

----------+---------------+------------------+-----------------------+-----------

_Team 7 and 18 had completed all of their missions and where bored. Soon they would get a mission that wouldn't be so boring. _

_"Morning teams." Sarutobi said as they came in._

_"Morning." They all replied._

_"Okay, here's a real good mission, you will escort this man to the Hidden Mist Village." The Hokage said as he moved so they could see the old man who was drinking._

_"Great, I have a whole mess of brats that I have to baby-sit." He complained._

_"Children, this is Tarzuna, treat him with respect understand?" The Hokage asked. They just nodded and were off._

"Little boy, shut the hell up!" Tarzuna yelled.

"NEVER, treat me with some respect will ya?" Naruto asked and shouted. This is how the entire trip was going and it annoyed Sakura. She couldn't take it, she stopped.

"Both of you guys SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura whispered with hints of anger. The two just ignored her. That got Sakura pissed. Before anyone could blink, Naruto was wrapped up in roses while Tarzuna shut up. Everyone looked at Sakura. Her eyes had changed from green, to black with a red pupil. "Please," She whispered, "please be quiet, I'm trying to focus, something doesn't feel right." Sakura whispered even more so. Everyone decided to keep quiet, almost.

"So Sakura, what are you focusing on?" Mitzuki asked. Sakura didn't answer. "I said, what are you focusing on?" Mitzuki tried again, soon Sakura fell to the ground, she had been hit. Soon to people came out.

"Time to die Tarzuna." One said. That's all he said before he was kicked to the ground. Everyone turned and saw an angry Sakura.

"You tried to knock me out, you tried to ruin our mission, and now you're trying to kill him because of orders? You're pathetic, both of you." She whispered. Soon Sakura threw a kunai into his neck. She turned to the other, he was shaking. "Boo." Sakura whispered. The guy gasped and fell dead to the ground; he had been strangled by the roses.

"If you weren't bugging me Mitzuki, I wouldn't have had to waste my chakara on the Sakura puppet I made." Sakura said in between gasps. Mitzuki then remembered Sakura had made a puppet of herself just in case she would need it. She also remembered how much chakara she would need because instead of chakara strings, she poured her soul into the puppet. Sakura soon fell to the ground panting before she passed out.

Team 7 and 18's boys walked over to make sure she was okay. They took her pulse to make sure, as soon as they were sure, Yuki picked her up. As soon as she did a letter fell out, everyone being nosy decided to look. In the envelope were a few notes.

_Join us Sakura-chan, you aren't appreciated by Konoha. They only focus on your "sister". Is she even your real sister? We know you're strong; you beat me in ranks when you were five, yet you still hold back. Really, consider it. We'd actually appreciate someone with such talent as you. Once you decided reply._

_-Uchiha, Itachi of the Akatsuki_

Sasuke clenched his fist. What did he mean by "_you_ _beat me in ranks when you were five, yet still hold back"?_ He wanted to know, but continued on the next note.

_You want to know who you really are huh? You just a little girl. You wake up everyday with new abilities, and you don't know what to do. You feel like crying all the time. You DO cry, you also inflect pain on yourself to get rid of stress. Tell me, do you enjoy looking at your scars? Have you ever wondered who you are? I can tell you._

_-Orochimaru One of the Legendary Sennin_

_You should learn about healing and super strength. I'll gladly teach you. However, I can not tell you about who you actually are. I'll teach you everything I know, from medical stuff, all the way to which sake is better._

_-Tsunade the Best Legendary Sennin_

Everyone gasped, two of the three legendary Sennin wanted to teach her stuff, and then Itachi, the S-class missing Nin from Konoha. Killed all of the Uchiha's and one of the strongest Akatsuki.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does this mean?" Kyo asked. He looked at the sleeping Sakura in Yuki's arms.

"I… I don't know. I don't even think the Hokage knows. Our little Sakura-chan, one whom we've only known for what, less than a week in touch with three of the strongest people. I honestly don't know." Kakashi answered. Soon, a black chakara engulfed Sakura. Quickly, Yuki dropped her. Her chakara kept her from falling. Soon it got stronger.

"What the hell are you Sakura?" Mitzuki asked. Chakara started to go out of control, then in control, until it finally died. Sakura fell to the ground, bruises and cuts fixed.

"Wh- what happened?" Sakura asked. Everyone didn't know what to think.

"Well, Sakura-chan that's another story, for another day." A voice said. Soon out of the shadows came an old man about fifty with long grey hair in a ponytail.

"Jiraya-san?" Sakura asked. Soon her screams filled the forest. Jiraya just shook his head.

"Why this is happening, I do not know. I don't know what she is, the best thing right now, is for me to take her back to Konoha." Jiraya stated. Mitzuki mad it look as if she was sad, but inside she was ecstatic, she would have the boys to herself.

"No, I have to put others before myself." Sakura whispered. It pained her to talk, but she did it. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she was gonna find out.

"If you're sure, when you guys get back, Naruto I'm gonna teach you a new technique, its called Rasengan." Jiraya stated before he left. Naruto started to jump up and down in happiness.

"Now Tarzuna-san," Sakura started while holding onto Yuki's arm for support and holding her side, "why did you lie and say this was a C ranked mission? I know the status of yourself, but still you should have told us. Now Gatou will probably send someone new, and if I'm correct, he'll send Zabuza." Sakura concluded as her eyes went purple. Everyone started at her and she sighed. "It helps me see underneath the problem, as well as tells me a little info, happy?" Sakura asked. Everyone just nodded.

They had just gotten to Tarzuna's house and greeted by Tsunami and Inari. (**A/n: I decided to make Inari normal here.**) As soon as Sakura walked in, she passed out. This time Sasuke picked her up and took her to the room where Tsunami had given her.

"Sakura, why? Why did you not say anything, why did you keep quiet? Why are you secluding yourself from people who want to know you? Why a lot of things? Most of all, why are you pretending to be weak?" Sasuke asked the sleeping Sakura. Soon Sasuke fainted.

**TBC………**

………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n: So, what happened to Sasuke? Oh, wait I know, but you don't. Anyways look out for new chapters on all of my stories.**


	5. Learning About the Past

The Prophet of Konoha

**A/n: I dedicate this chapter to my loving friend/ non-related sister, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella. I came home crying because of my brother who just was being a total ass and told her about it. If she wasn't there to comfort me, I would have stopped writing fanfics. So thank her for making me feel better. **

----------+---------------+------------------+-----------------------+-----------

_ "Sakura, why? Why did you not say anything, why did you keep quiet? Why are you secluding yourself from people who want to know you? Why a lot of things? Most of all, why are you pretending to be weak?" Sasuke asked the sleeping Sakura. Soon Sasuke fainted._

_--------------------------------------_

Sasuke awoke in a world colored in black in white.

"Where am I" Sasuke asked to no one, or so he thought.

"You're in my mind Uchiha-san." Sakura stated in a whisper as she jumped out of a tree and to a table with tea and an assortment of treats. "Care to sit down and relax? I'll answer your questions as best as I can as long as you swear on your life that you won't tell anyone." Sakura said. Sasuke soon walked over to the table.

"Tea, soda, water, juice, cookies, cake, soup, salad, etc, where you expecting me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a tiny smile.

"I was having a tea party with Mikoto-san before you arrived, but she left, sorry" Sakura stated in a whisper.

"You know, you should talk louder, it'd be much better." Sasuke stated as he grabbed a cup of juice and some chips.

"Hn. Anyways, what would you like to know?" Sakura asked as she poured some tea.

"Ok, first off, why do you pretend to be weak?" He asked. Sakura just stared down.

"You read the letters didn't you? Well, I don't know my body does its capability, it's like it knows when to be strong, and when to be gentle." She answered.

"Okay, why have you received letters from Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Itachi, yet you haven't told anyone?" Sasuke asked again.

"-Sigh- I guess, I was a little afraid. I was afraid of what I am, Orochimaru and Tsunade seem to know, and if it's so important that they want to train me, or the Akatsuki wan me to be with them, then it has to be powerful. I asked myself if I was the prophecy, but I know I'm not because I just screamed back there which means, that Mitzuki must be it." Sakura explained. Sasuke just nodded. He had many questions, but that was interrupted.

"I'm back Sakura-chan, I had to make sure that Fugaku took his medicine, we may be ghost, but we still get sick." Mikoto stated as she sat down across from Sasuke, but next to Sakura.

"Mom? Mom is that really you?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto looked up and gasped in surprise, soon she broke down in tears of happiness.

"Sasuke, Sasuke my baby, oh my lord, I've missed you so much, how've you been?" Mikoto asked as she tried to hug Sasuke, but just fazed through him. Mikoto now cried tears of sadness because she couldn't hold her child. Sakura just looked at Mikoto and walked to Sasuke, she put her hands on both of Sasuke's arms.

"Death Style: Spirit Walker." She whispered, soon she and Sasuke turned into spirits. Mikoto went over to Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, thank you so much." Mikoto cried.

"It's all right Mikoto-san, now excuse me please." Sakura said as she walked away from the two Uchihas.

"What's her deal?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke received a bonk on the head.

"Every time Sakura-chan visits me at the graveyard, she believes she'll see her parents. You see the first time I met Sakura was when she came to the graveyard to burry her puppy, she buried it next to a grave that's name was Haruno, Kimiko and Haruno Shigure. She believed that they were her parents because of the name. Sadly, those were her aunt and uncle and they were S-class criminals. The only reason they were buried there was so if Sakura ever asked about her parents, they could say they were dead and show her their graves. In truth, if you swear never to say this to anyone, Mitzuki and Sakura aren't really related, that's why the note said something about Mitzuki and questioning if they were really related. Sakura's parents are alive, well at least her dad is, her mom did die giving birth to Sakura, but I don't know what they did with the body. Her father is a bad man, that's all I can say. So, when Sakura saw me and you, a part of her wished she had someone to say they missed her and hug her." Mikoto explained. Sasuke nodded as he took all this in. In truth, he felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but my body is getting ready to kick Sasuke out for using my chakara and so my body can heal. I promise though the next time I visit you Mikoto-san, I'll bring Sasuke." Sakura stated. Sasuke and Mikoto said their good byes and when the had finished, like Sakura said, her body kicked him out. Sakura said her good bye to Mikoto and soon she feel into a dreamless sleep.  
----------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up as soon as he returned to his body. He expected it to be around 8 because he had spent at least in hour in Sakura's mind, but it was still the time it had been when he left.

**"It's like** **tsukuyomi." Sasuke thought.**

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

"It's me Mitzuki, can I come in?" Mitzuki yelled.

"Shut up, you'll wake her up." Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready." Mitzuki sang.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be up here, I'll share a room with Sakura and Yuki." Sasuke stated as he turned the lights off.

------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun said he wasn't hungry and was going to share a room with Sakura and Yuki-kun." Mitzuki sang. Outside a poor bird dies due to her horrible voice.

"Oh, okay, well he musy really be tired then." Kakashi stated. With that, everyone ate and dropped the subject.

_  
_


	6. Poor Sakura

The Prophet of Konoha

**

* * *

-**

-

-

-

- 

Sakura started to toss and turn in her sleep. She was confused and wanted to wake up, but couldn't.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura was tossing. Sakura shot up as her face was glistening with sweat.

"Where the hell am I?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on her head.

"You're in the Mist Village." Sasuke answered. He heard her groan as she lay back down.

"You guys found those stupid noted didn't you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but we know you wouldn't join any of them, well maybe Tsunade-san, but that's it." Sasuke said as he lay down on is bed. He then heard the even breaths from her before he fell asleep. He didn't fall asleep before Yuki came in though. He was trying to be quiet, but slipped on his own feet.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP! You're gonna wake her up!" Sasuke whispered angrily. Yuki just nodded and went to his bed.

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Naruto asked his two teams as they stood around Mitzuki. Sakura was barely awake, but was still standing there.

"Nah." Sakura answered in a very tired voice. Kakashi held up a gloved hand to Sakura's forehead.

"Sakura-chan, you're burning up, you should get some rest." Kakashi said as he gently pushed her into her room.

"That's nice Kakashi-sensei. You know what else is burning up, the sun. The sun is so bright. I use to think that I set it on fire when I was five because Mitzuki said I did." Sakura rambled on about nonsense.

* * *

"God morning Teams 7 and 18, where's Sakura chan?" Tsunami asked.

"She has a fever." Kyo answered.

"Oh, wow how sad. What about her sister?" She asked again.

"The lazy bum is still asleep." Naruto answered.

"Hm. That's not good. Shouldn't ninja always be easily awakened?" Tsunami questioned as she placed food on the table.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Kakashi answered.

* * *

**A/n: I know, short chapter, well for a couple of reasons. 1: I can't think about anything right now, and two: My arm hurts for typing new chapters for my other stories except for "Black Crystal High" because I posted a new chapter up yesterday.**


	7. Whatever

* * *

**A/n: HI PEOPLE!! Yes, I am very aware that I haven't updated I'm sorry, but I'm updating right?

* * *

**

With Sakura

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" Tsunami asked as she brought in some tea.

"Better, I think I just need a good rest." Sakura said as she sat up. She grabbed the tea cup that Tsunami had given her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's no problem, just call if you need anything." Tsunami smiled and walked out.

"The only thing I need is to figure out who I am and where I belong." Sakura whispered.

With Mitzuki

* * *

"Hey, come on you have to wake up." Kakashi said as he shook the girl.

"ZZZzzzZZZZzzzZZ –snore-" Mitzuki was still asleep.

"Damn this girl, she calls herself the prophet when she can't even wake up." Sasuke spat.

"Mitzuki-chan wake up, you'll miss out on your award ceremony." A tired voice said. They all turned around to see a very tired looking Sakura.

"I AM! OH GOD, THANK YOU IMOUTO!" Mitzuki yelled as she got out of bed.

"No, there is no award ceremony; you just need to wake up." Sakura commented as left the room.

"Err, stupid girl." Mitzuki said as she grabbed her clothes to take a shower.

At the Breakfast Table

* * *

"Thank you Tsunami, it's very good." Kakashi complimented.

"Yes, indeed it is." Mitzuki said.

"Good morning everyone." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan, shouldn't you be asleep?" Kyo asked.

"A ninja should put others before themselves. I won't let a little sickness get to me." Sakura answered as she sat in between her team mates.

"That's very good Sakura-chan." Kakashi said as he got up and patted her on the head. Sakura grabbed his hand and flung him across the table.

"I'm not a pet." Sakura spoke with anger and when she looked up; you could see the red flames. Kakashi gulped.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan." Kakashi stuttered. Sakura looked up with her eyelids looking heavy and gave a ting smile.

"Good Kakashi-sensei. Now if you guys need me, I'll be outside." She stated as she walked outside. "Oh, and Mitzuki, don't try it." Sakura said as she turned around with purple eyes instead of green. "I know what you're thinking." Mitzuki gulped.

"That's not fair, you always know what people are thinking!" Mitzuki pouted.

**"Of course I do."** Sakura thought to Mitzuki who in returned clamped her hands over her head. Sakura gave an evil smirk before stuffing her hands into her pocket.

"Wait awhile before we see what our cherry blossom is doing." Kakashi stated as he sipped his tea. The rest just nodded.

* * *

Sakura was currently throwing kunai at trees never missing a shot when she threw. All of them always hit dead center.

"My, my haven't we gotten better?" A voice asked. Sakura pretended to throw a kunai to her right, but instead threw it to her left.

"Ow, come on Sakura-chan, don't be so difficult." The voice said.

"You're testing my patience Sasori." She said as she sat down and used chakara strings to bring the puppet master out.

"Using my technique aren't you?" Sasori asked as he was forced to sit.

"Yes I am. Now what brings you here to bug me?" Sakura deadpanned as she stared at the red head.

"I never come to bug you. I'd hate to do that to such a pretty girl like you." Sasori smirked.

"Okay, I know you didn't come here to hit on me so why are you here?" Sakura raised her voice a bit.

"The same reason why all the Akatsuki come to you, we want you to join." Sasori still smirking.

"My answers still the same. I'll think about it. Now go before I make you. Besides my team and the other team are coming." Sakura whispered as she let the chakara strings go.

"See you later cutie." Sasori said before disappearing.

**"Fucker**" Sakura said in Sasori's mind. Where ever Sasori was he smirked.

**"Will you quit smirking?"** Sakura asked making him stop where ever he was.

**"Thank you"

* * *

**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Kyo shouted as Sakura threw a kunai dead center.

"Wow, nice aim, how'd you get so good." Yuki asked.

"I don't know I've always been good right Mitzuki?" Sakura asked as she threw a kunai to a tree father and once again hit it dead center.

"Yep!" She sang.

"If you're so good Sakura-_chan_ why don't we spar?" Sasuke commanded as her mocked her name.

"I would, but I don't feel like it Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura said doing the same thing as he did.

**"She's got some guts to talk back to me instead of go fan girl on me."** Sasuke thought.

"Oh please Sasuke, don't flatter yourself. The day I fall for you is the day I found out who and what I am and I become that stupid prophet." Sakura stated as she threw a kunai in the air and stared at it as it came back down to earth and grazed her cheek and left it to bleed.

"Aye Imouto, stop doing that to yourself." Mitzuki muttered as she looked at Sakura.

"And if I don't what's going to happen?" Sakura challenged.

"You'll die that's what'll happen." Mitzuki seethed.

"If I want to die?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, not many people are sick minded like that." Mitzuki retorted.

"Ouch, that hurt." Sakura said sarcastically as she pointed to her heart. "Or, at least it would have hurt if I had something there. Just like you said when we were younger, 'it's so sad you don't have a heart!'" Sakura mocked.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't have one!" Mitzuki yelled. Sakura just made a bench out of roses and sat.

"You're right, it's no one's fault, I was born incomplete. Now Kakashi what's today's training?" Sakura asked switching subjects.

"Okay, today we will be climbing trees with out using out hands." Kakashi explained.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura rubbed her head and laid down, she was not in the mood to be listening to his yelling. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself wander through her own mind.

Sakura's Mind:

Sakura walked through her own mind looking at her past and hoping to see some of her feature. She was able to sometimes see her feature, but not all the time. Sakura constantly looks in her mind in hope to see who she really is, but never once has anything popped up. Sakura came to a memory.

Memory:

"Mikoto-san, how come Mitzuki can't do what I do if she's the prophet of Konoha?" A young Sakura asked. Mikoto laughed.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I'm not allowed to tell you that. Now I think you should go to bed." Mikoto answered.

"Aw, okay can you tell kaa-san and tou-san that I love them?" the five year old asked.

"Of course I can, now run along." Mikoto laughed.

End of Memory

"There was something more to what Mikoto-san was going to say. She wanted to tell me something, but what?" Sakura asked herself.

Outside of Sakura's Mind

"IMOUTO WAKE UP!" Mitzuki yelled in Sakura's ear but got no answer.

"What's wrong with her, did she die?" Naruto asked as he picked up a stick.

"I don't know, maybe." Mitzuki asked. Slowly Sakura started to stir.

"AHHHH! SHE'S A ZOMBIE!" Naruto and Mitzuki yelled.

"Quit fucking yelling in my ear, I wanna be able to listen to your nonsense sometime Mitzuki." Sakura complained as she got up. Soon Sakura grabbed a kunai that was on the floor, focused chakara into her feet and climbed the tree to the highest seeing branch. Then once again see laid down.

"Hey SAKURA-CHAN!" Kyo yelled. Sakura sighed and jumped down and did a handstand.

"Hn?" She asked in her normal quiet voice.

"You're gonna break you wrist if you keep doing that." Sasuke pointed out.

"Thank you for your concern Uchiha, but I think I can take care of myself." Sakura mocked as she stood up straight.

"Anyways Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Yuki asked for Kyo. Sakura gave a bored look at them.

"Just clearing out my thoughts." Sakura answered as she climbed the tree this time going all the way to the top. Soon the rest started to attempt to climb the trees.

"SHIT!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked up to see Sakura falling.

"Teme, she's coming your way, catch her!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke followed the orders and caught the pink haired girl. Sakura was covered in twenty kunai.

"Damn bastards!" Sakura muttered angrily as she pulled a kuai that was embedded in her shoulder out.

"You take a quick nap and this is what happeneds." Sakura growled as she removed one from her leg.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said before she got out of his arms.

"Wow, only yelling, no agonizing scream of pain?" Kyo asked.

"No, I stopped screaming along time ago." Sakura answered as she dresses her wounds.

"We'll figure this out later." Kakashi said as he watched Sakura. "For now, let's call it a day." Everyone nodded their heads. This time Kyo carried Sakura back.

**" Who did attack me?" **Sakura asked herself. "**And why?"

* * *

**

**A/n: Here's a chapter, R&R PLZ if you wanna know what happened to Sakura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: HI PEOPLE!! Yes, I am very aware that I haven't updated I'm sorry, but I'm updating right?**

_A girl in pink and black is sure to come back. When we come to our terrible fate and are overpowered by a snake. She will not be alone. Let them be known. A boy in blue is sure to help too. Let him be praised as alone he was raised. A boy in yellow, quite an odd fellow. A really loud guy and that is no lie. The two may help, but she will not let out a yelp. She will be our hero, even if before she was a zero._

* * *

"What's wrong with you Haku? We just injured one of the strongest people alive and yet you're sad." Zabuza stated as he jump tree from tree.

"She may be strong, but she doesn't know that just yet, and besides, I-it's nothing." Haku answered with a trace of sorrow in his voice, but went unnoticed by Zabuza.

"It's all for our mission though." Zabuza said firmly.

* * *

"Who the hell did it?" Sakura asked as she pulled another kunai out of her leg before cleaning and healing it.

"You're gonna lose more blood if you keep pulling it out like that." Naruto winced as he watched her pull out another kunai without a wince or scream. Sakura merely shrugged as she ate a plasma pill to work as a substitute for the loss of blood. Sakura had finished in twenty minutes with a disturbed look on her face as if she was thinking.

"What's wrong Imouto?" Mitzuki asked. Sakura just glared at how she was acting before her eyes looked like she wasn't with them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kyo yelled as he caught the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked Mitzuki.

"Eh, she's having a vision or something." She answered. Sakura's eyes looked like they were staring out into the distance and were so unresponsive. Twenty minutes went by and still nothing.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Sakura yelled as she snapped awake and was panting heavily. Before Sakura could catch her breath though, she was pinned up against a tree.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke hissed as he tightened is grip around Sakura's neck.

"Uchiha Itachi is going to save me some how." Sakura answered not even bothering to move or show fear in her voice. Sasuke's grip tightened, but received no sound. After staying like that for one minute he let go of Sakura who just fell to the ground.

"Hatake-sensei, if you don't mind, I'd like to rest up for a bit, these injuries hurt pretty bad and I haven't recovered from my sickness." Sakura asked politely.

"Sure Sakura-chan, and please its 'Kakashi-sensei' not 'Hatake-sensei'. Come on you can say it." Kakashi smiled as he held Sakura's jaw and moved it so it was saying "Kakashi-sensei".

"I will bite your head off if you do that to me again!" Sakura hissed. (**A/n: I stole the "I'll bite your head off" thing from my friend.**)

"Sakura just go to sleep." Naruto complained. Sakura sent him a quick glare before disappearing into the ground.

* * *

"Hey you guys tomorrow I have to get supplies from a village." Tarzuna announced.

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed.

"EEWWWWWWWWWW IMOUTO!!!" Mitzuki complained.

"Aw shut up, at least I covered my nose." Sakura answered with a funny voice because of the tissue.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I'm not getting sick." Sakura replied sarcastically. Everyone just stared at her "What he said to tell him I'm not getting sick." Sakura defended.

"Look Sakura-chan, if you're getting sick I don't think you should come." Yuki said.

"Hn, we'll see about that." Sakura whispered. Soon a black glow came around her. Everyone ran away from her worried that it would do something to them. Five minutes went by and the glow started to fade.

"What was that about?" Tarzuna asked.  
"I can't be sick sooooooo yeah I guess you can say I healed myself." Sakura answered with a shrug. Everyone also shrugged and continued what they were doing.

* * *

"So you ready for the attack tomorrow?" Zabuza asked.

"……..Yes." Haku finally answered after a period of time.

"Good, our sources tell us that they're going to another town tomorrow to gather supplies. We'll attack them then. Kill anyone who gets in your way." Zabuza concluded. Haku nodded and left.

"**Please be safe Sakura-chan.**" Haku thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

It was late in the evening and everyone had gone to sleep, except one. Sakura was outside in her jacket, sitting in a tree, looking out into the ocean.

"So what are you doing out here late at night," Sakura asked never turning around, "Sasuke?"

"I should be asking the same." Sasuke replied as he jumped up onto the branch with Sakura.

"I asked you first." Sakura said as she turned to face him. Sasuke turned to her and smirked.

"You going childish?"

"Nope, that's my sister." Sakura smirked in return.

"You two don't get along well do you?" Sasuke asked.

"**You don't with you sibling do you?**" Sakura asked in her mind, but never sending the thought to Sasuke. Sakura just nodded in agreement at Sasuke's question.

"Sometimes I think we're not related at all. We don't even look the same. Sometimes I wish Mikoto-san would tell me what she's not telling me." Sakura answered. Sasuke just nodded, knowing how she felt. There were things a lot of people didn't tell him and he knew he should know. It was like he was in the dark.

"It's like I'm in the dark." Sakura said reading his mind.

"You know that's an invasion of personal space?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura who had a smirk.

"I wasn't reading your mind; I said it on my own free will. Mikoto-san told me to stop doing that so I have to stop or else she'll lock that away." Sakura whispered as she got more tired. Sasuke leaned against the branch and spread his legs out so Sakura was in between them and pushed her back so she leaned on him. Sakura was tired so she didn't argue as she soon fell asleep.

"_**So Sasuke why'd you do it?" **_I.S.U asked

"**Oh god not you!" **Sasuke replied

"_**Wow that was so funny I forgot to laugh. So answer my question, why?" **_

"**I don't know I just did okay?"**

"_**Alright, fine I'll accept that answer, THIS TIME. Next time though, I won't go so easy."**_ I.S.U concluded as he left Sasuke's mind. Soon staring out into the ocean made him sleepy so he too fell asleep.

* * *

"SASUKE AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVES, THEN COMES MARRAGE, THEN COMES SASUKE PUSHING A BABY CARRAGE!" Inari sang as everyone came out into the backyard to see Sasuke and Sakura asleep in the tree. The rest of Team 7 and 18 scowled, the person they had a crush on was asleep in a tree next to the person they hate. Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to anything except his porn.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" Tarzuna yelled making Sasuke and Sakura fall out of the tree on opposite sides of the branch. "Hurry up and get changed so we can get the supplies!" Sasuke and Sakura weakly nodded and ran inside to get dressed and ready for the day.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Zabuza asked Haku.

"Yes." Came his reply. Soon they left the hose to get ready for the attack.

**

* * *

A/n: Yes I'm fully aware that this is a short chapter. Maybe it wouldn't be so short if I got more reviews. Anyways what's gonna happen?! Hopefully something good!**


	9. You're back

The Prophet of Konoha

--------------------------------

**A/n: HI PEOPLE!! Yes, I am very aware that I haven't updated I'm sorry, but I'm updating right? This chapters beginning is a bit confusing. **

Normal- Normal Perspective

**Bold- Inners**

_Italics- Thoughts or day dreams_** (Remember this)**

**--**

Tarzuna, Team 7, and Team 18 were walking through the forest to get supplies for the bridge. It was almost complete and it needed about a month more before it was. Mitzuki was flirting with her team and Sakura's team. She was getting really annoying and it wasn't getting on Sakura's good side. Mitzuki was making flirty faces and trying to make her look hot and here's where her plan starts.

"It's hot don't you guys think?" Mitzuki asked the boys minus Kakashi and Tarzuna.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Eh."

"Huh?"

Mitzuki glared at how she wasn't getting attention and took off the cloak she was wearing to reveal a pink tank top and pink shorts. She looked to see if the boys had looked and had a look of awe in their eyes.

"_Oh Mitzuki-chan you're so hot!" Sasuke shouted as he threw himself at her._  
_"Mitzuki-chan MARRY ME NOT THE TEME!" Naruto screamed. Off in the corner Kyo had fainted due to her hotness_

"_Mitzuki-chan, PLEAS GO OUT WITH ME!" Yuki yelled as he held out flowers for her. Sakura was on the floor dead because of jealousy._

"Hey bimbo get out of your day dreams. Sasuke would never shout and throw himself at anyone; Naruto wouldn't want to marry you knowing you can't even cook ramen. Kyo has a little bit more tolerance to faint because of your outfit, and I highly doubt Yuki would bring jewelry for you on this mission. AND I SURE AS HELL WOULD Not DIE OF JEALOUSY!" Sakura hissed. Mitzuki's face heated up when she heard Sakura say that. Yuki, Kyo, and Naruto snickered as they watched Mitzuki flush in embarrassment. It was hot that day true and Naruto had his jacket off as did everyone else except Sakura.

"Aren't you hot Pinkie?" Tarzuna asked as he spared a sideways glace towards Sakura. Sakura silently fumed how she hated the name "Pinkie". Naruto started cracking up.

"You're so funny old man! You said 'Hot Pinkie" and there is a color that is hot pink!" He chuckled out.

"Uh, Blondie I didn't mean that, I just asked if she was hot and since I don't know her name and can tell her hair is pink I call her 'Pinkie'." Tarzuna explained. In the back Kyo and Yuki were holding back a usually calm Sakura as she tried to kill Tarzuna.

"Sakura, play nice." Mitzuki said as she poked Sakura's forehead. Sakura moved her head and bit Mitzuki.

"Ouch! That hurt you know!" Mitzuki complained as she brought her nipped finger back and nursed it. Sakura had her innocent face on as Yuki and Kyo let her go. Sakura rubbed her arms and continued to walk taking lead.

"Sakura, take off your cloak, it'll slow you down." Kakashi ordered. Sakura wasn't really one to defy orders from people so she let out a sigh and took off her black cloak. Once removed, it revealed Sakura in a black V-top with a mesh long sleeve under it and black cargo shorts that reached below her knee, unlike her sister who had pink shorts that went to mid thigh. Where Sakura's shorts stopped bandaging began and went all the way to her ankles, not that you could see it thanks to her black shoes. Basically it was all black for her.

"Are you happy Hatake-sensei?" Sakura asked with clear annoyance. Kakashi gave her a quick glance before giving her thumbs up. Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a rubber band off her wrist and put her long hair in a ponytail and walked to the back of the group to cover them from behind. Sasuke sneakily started walking slower so he'd be with Sakura.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura whispered so no one would hear them.

"Do you think I want to be with one of my fangirls and three of your fanboys?" Sasuke replied.

"Bug Hatake-sensei and Tarzuna."

"I don't wanna be with a pervert or drunk."

"Grrrr, seriously do you only shoot to win?"

"Do you?"

"I can't. I'll never win."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll never know-" Sakura started to say before she forced vines to pull everyone onto the floor.

"Ow! Imouto you better have a good- Eep! What the hell is that giant sword thingy doing in the tree?" Mitzuki exclaimed. Sakura sighed and whispered to Sasuke.

"That's the Prophet?" Sasuke just shook his head in response. That's who they knew to be the Prophet. Sakura stood up while keeping everyone down.

"Well, well. Looks like you survived after all. Man, I thought I was going to have bragging rights for killing one of the best Shinobi in the world." The man spat.

"You're the one who did that?" Sakura seethed. The man just chuckled menacingly.

"Well, DUH!" He exclaimed. Sakura just smirk and pulled him down with vines making him lose balance. Sakura's aurora seemed to turn evil………er?

"I don't like being made a fool." Sakura spat. Where Naruto was he reached for his kunai pouch and pulled put some candy as he watched the scene play out. Sasuke looked at his blonde teammate and hit him on the head while hissing a "Dobe".

Much to Sakura's dismay, it was just a water clone she'd caught. Sakura's face turned into an unpleasant snarl as she saw she'd been fooled. She searched from all sides of her to find him, but couldn't. She didn't deem it safe, but she'd keep on her toes. The vines retreated back into the ground allowing her team, Sasuke's team, her sensei, and their client free.

"Keep on your toes." Sakura announced. Mitzuki was about to say something before Sakura pushed her out of the way.

"You're pretty foolish you know. Believing I left so early." The man said as he pulled his sword out of the tree.

"Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. What are you here for?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Hatake Kakashi, Copy Cat Ninja. I'm here to get rid of the bridge builder." Zabuza answered.

--

The Gennins and bridge builder stood there watching till Sakura felt a presence by them. She turned towards the forest and glared before tuning to Sasuke.

"I'll be right back." She said that is until a few needles came out and got Zabuza in the neck. Soon a person in a mask came out and Sakura gasped. The boy explained some things saying he was a hunter Nin and was here for Zabuza. He picked Zabuza up and dragged him by Sakura, not before whispering,

"It's nice to see you too."

Sakura's world stopped and she thought she was the only one who heard it, but there was one person who also heard it, it was the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke.

--

**A/n: Okay, yeah I wanted to end it here because I felt like it! Yeah, I already have the other part written so don't say I got a writers block or whatever. Truth be told, I lied. I never get writers block, I just get bored of typing. Hey I have a life you know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
